


Ren's Journal

by Advat



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Advat/pseuds/Advat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpts of Ren's journal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the Team

Hello, journal.

Today, I greeted the rest of my team, Jaune and Pyrrha, properly. They were interesting, to say the least, though this had already become clear during our fight with the Deathstalker.

Jaune stumbled into me when he tried to shake my hand, but I managed to catch him. He seemed to have a lot more mass than I expected. Apparently, it's because his sheath is really heavy.

Pyrrha, on the other hand, was extremely polite and in control of herself. Having lived with Nora for so long, this seems rather odd (before you complain, Nora, I am fully aware that you behave in that manner wilfully. Also, yes, I know that you're reading this. You always do).

I'm fairly certain that Pyrrha is attracted to Jaune. Whether or not she will act on it is another story, although I have already made a bet with Nora on the matter (I've said that she will act on it within the next three months; Nora thinks the between three and six).


	2. Nora

Hello, journal.

Nora's sick. She's been complaining about it since five A.M., and hasn't let me leave the room to go to class. If I don't make it, I would like to let it be known that I always knew I would die this way.

So far, she has booped my nose 263 times. She has been grinning suspiciously in the corner for several minutes now, and I fear that this may be a sign of things to come.

Jaune and Pyrrha left without me. They left two hours ago. I am hoping that they will bring me lunch soon, though Nora will likely steal some of it. I am hoping that it will be something healthy for once, though, with Jaune involved, that is not likely.

Nora is now standing up. This is definitely happening. I may not live to see lunchtime. Goodbye, journal.


	3. Duel of Feints

Hello, journal.

Today, Glynda had me fight Russel Thrush. He found it funny to start with.

He didn't seem to put much effort into it, though. I managed to disarm him immediately by feinting, and he surely couldn't have got into Beacon with that level of skill. Even Jaune doesn't get disarmed that easily.

After he was disarmed, it was a simple matter to trip him, and I then proceeded to knock him unconscious.

I have to say, the rest of Team CRDL looked quite agitated afterwards.


End file.
